universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Magneto
Entrance: Asking for Directions Magneto arrives on the stage using his Magnetomobile, while a narrator narrates his entrance. Once he arrives to the stage, Magneto will ask one of his opponents for directions. The length of the conversation varies depending of who's asking. If more players are on the battle, they can attack Magneto to stop the conversation. Moveset Neutral B: Best MAGNETISM Magneto controls a metallic object that's in front of him, being able to move it in different directions and toss it. It doesn't matter if it's big or part of a character (or a metallic character), he'll be able to control it. However, if he uses his MAGNETISM with a non-metallic object, he will stop, think that he lost his powers and will monologue about it, a lot. He can be attacked during the monologue. During Bill Cipher's Final Smash he can Magnetize everything. Side B: The Coin is Aggressive Magneto will take a coin and make it levitate forwards very slowly, but if the coin manages to get inside an opponent, it will cause massive damage (or a OHKO if he/she has 300% or more). Magneto is also able to control coins from other characters, such as MC Dinero and Epic Gamer, with the same effect. If he has Magnetized a coin with his Neutral B, he can use his Side B to make it levitate forwards. Up B: Magnetomobile Magneto gets inside the vehicle from his Entrance, which is controlled like the magnetized objects from the Neutral B. If you release B, Magneto will let the vehicle fall, which damages himself too. Magneto can get out of the vehicle only if it's destroyed. Strong characters can pick it up and throw it. If someone taunts, Magneto will lose control of the vehicle as he's too busy monologuing about him losing his powers. Down B: Iron Balls Magneto juggles with 3 iron balls over him, in a similar way to Gaston's Four Docen Eggs (you can move and jump too). You can press A and a direction to throw one of the balls, which unlike Gaston's Eggs, will come back to Magneto like a boomerang. Press B to create a metal platform that will make Magneto levitate with the spheres protecting him. The attack ends after Magneto finishes his monologue or if someone attacks him, which will make him monologue about losing his powers again. Final Smash: FOX Cinematic Universe A poster with all the X-Men movies will fall on the stage. You'll have to pick one of them, each one causing a different effect. But be careful, as Magneto isn't the villain in all of them. If you pick a movie where Magneto isn't the villain, nothing happens. Magneto is also able to be hit while he's choosing. These are all the effects: * Conversion Machine (X-Men): Magneto uses a Machine to turn all the humans into mutants, which takes 10 seconds. The machine can be destroyed, but the seat where Magneto is sitting is protected by an invisible shield. Depending of the character, the mutations can be good or bad. * Dark Cerebro (X-Men 2): Magneto uses Dark Cerebro, which drains the humans' health. It will activate after a long monologue. * Golden Gate Bridge (X-Men: The Last Stand): Magneto tosses a bridge to the stage, causing a lot of damage but no knockback. * Missile Crisis (X-Men: First Class): The stage is bombed with Nuclear Missiles. Magneto is affected by them, but he can use his Magnetism to redirect them and avoid being hit. * Sentinels (X-Men: Days of Future Past): A random number of sentinels will appear on the stage, attacking the players. Magneto can be attacked by them too, but he can control them with his MAGNETISM. KOSFX KO Sound 1: I AM LOST! KO Sound 2: Impossible! Star KO Sound: I surrender! Screen KO Sound: Down! Taunts Up: "When Magneto wins, Magneto does!" Side: "Whatever Magneto finds offensive, it must be destroyed!" (he activated his Neutral B with this taunt) Down: "Nobody is too busy to see Magneto! Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters considered the "Best" Category:Marvel Category:Fantastic Four Category:Joke Category:Cults Category:Adult Category:Old Category:Red Category:Purple Category:Yellow Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Lawl of the Dead's Video Movesets Category:Villains Category:MAGNETISM Category:Male Category:Best Character Category:X-Men